haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Interhigh
The Spring InterHigh, the national volleyball high schools championships or also known as Koushien of volleyball, is a tournament that take places during winter and is held at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. A few years ago the tournament was held at Yoyogi Gymnasium before moved to the current venue. It is a tournament for high school volleyball teams. The Spring Interhigh is considered one of the most prolific events of the high schools level volleyball tournaments along with Summer Interhigh tournaments. Course The Spring Interhigh itself is in classic tournament structure, a single-elimination tournament, also known as sudden death. It begins with first round, second round, third round, quarter-final, semi-finals and eventually the finals. Before the tournament begins, there is a qualifying round that usually starts in November and qualifying rounds are held in every prefecture in Japan. Only 1 team can represent the prefecture and there are some prefectures that can be represented by 2 teams. For the Tokyo prefecture, because the tournament itself is held in Tokyo, they are allowed 3 team representatives. Teams Competing *Karasuno High (Miyagi Prefecture representative) *Nekoma High (Tokyo 3 Prefecture representative) *Fukurōdani Academy (Tokyo 2 Prefecture representative) *Inarizaki High (Hyōgo Prefecture representative) *Itachiyama Academy (Tokyo 1 Prefecture representative) *Kamomedai High (Nagano Prefecture representative) *Tsubakihara Academy (Kanagawa 2 Prefecture representative) *Sarukawa Tech High (Ishikawa Prefecture representative) *Mujinazaka High (Oita 1 Prefecture representative) *Kiyokawa High (Kochi Prefecture representative) *Chikuida High (Ibaraki Prefecture representative) *Eiwa High (Oita 2 Prefecture representative) *Morikawa High *Mimiya Tech High (Mie Prefecture representative) *Higashihara High (Saitama Prefecture representative) *Amanoshiro High (Okinawa Prefecture representative) *Kyōzen Tech High *Shinta Tech High *Matsuyama Nishi Shōgyō High *Takagiyama High (Ehime Prefecture representative) *Chiseki Shōgyō High *Shiritsu Sakae High *Tamamine High *Minamiyama High *Senzan High *Oga Daifu High ( Aomori Prefecture representative) *Yagitani High *Yamazaki Tachibana High *Kenritsu Yoshinami High *Kamikawa High *Byouoka Chuuou High *Takadani Daiichi High *Touwa High *Matsukawa Tech *Inubushi East High *Kikata High Matches 1st Round *'Karasuno High' vs Tsubakihara Academy (2:0 / 25-23, 25-23) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Eiwa High (2:0 / 25-22, 25-21) *'Nekoma High' vs Kiyokawa High (2:0 / 29-27, 25-21) *'Kamomedai High' vs Chikuida High (2:0 / 25-20, 25-18) *'Sarukawa Tech High' vs Amanoshiro High (2:1 / 20-25, 25-21, 25-19) *Higashihara High vs Mimiya Tech High (?? / ??) *Yagitani High vs Oga Daifu High (??/??) 2nd Round *'Karasuno High' vs Inarizaki High (2:1 / 27-25, 16-25, 32-30) *'Nekoma High' vs Sarukawa Tech High (2:0 / 25-23, 32-30) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Morikawa High (2:0 / 28-26, 25-21) *'Itachiyama Academy' vs Unknown School (?? / ??) *'Mujinazaka High '''vs Kyōzen Tech High (?? / ??) *'Kamomedai High' vs Shinta Tech High (?? / ??) *'Minamiyama High''' vs Senzan High (2:0 / 25-20, 25-19) 3rd Round *'Karasuno High' vs Nekoma High (2:1 / 25-27, 26-24, 25-21) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Matsuyama Nishi Shōgyō High (2:0 / 25-22, 25-18) *'Kamomedai High' vs Takagiyama High (2:0 / ??, 25-22) *'Mujinazaka High' vs Chiseki Shōgyō High (?? / ??) *'Itachiyama Academy' vs Tamamime High (2:0 / 25-18, 25-17) Quarter-Finals * Karasuno High vs Kamomedai High (1:2 / 20-25, 25-22, 23-25) * Fukurōdani Academy vs Mujinazaka High (2:1 / 23-25, 25-22, 25-22) * Itachiyama Academy vs Inubushi East High (1:2 / 25-22, 20-25, 27-29) 'Semifinal ' *Fukurōdani Academy vs Inubushi East High *Kamomedai High vs ?? 'Final ' * References }} Category:Matches